Little But Can Suffice
by Kaye Nightshade
Summary: For Another Artist's 'A Little is a Lot' Challenge. /won two mini-awards in the challenge
1. Chapter 1: A Goodbye and Seven Words

**A Goodbye and Seven Words**

**-May 25, 2011-**

"Goodbye."

That was the last word Dan had said to me before he left for Japan.

I was really happy for him- getting a job in Japan was his dream job. His only one, though.

I remembered the first time he discovered ninjas. He first saw them in a TV show.

_Dan was sitting around on the couch, bored. There was nothing else to do but watch some TV. He took hold of the black remote and switched on the medium-sized television._

_A ninja show was on._

_Dan was about to switch it to some other channel when... he saw that monkeys, er, 'ninja' monkeys were fighting._

_Then it started._

I stifled a laugh at the memory. From then on, he was the ninja obsessed dweeb that I knew and loved.

I also remembered the time when he was asked by Auntie Beth what his dream job was.

_Dan laughed, "I want to be a ninja and work in Japan, Auntie."_

_Auntie Beth clapped her hands and continued laughing. "Oh, Daniel, you will get your wish. You just have to work hard for it."_

And Auntie Beth was right. We do have to work hard to achieve our dreams. I've done my hard work and am now a librarian. Also, the job pays a lot, so I never get worried of finances.

Next, there was the Clue hunt. I remember he tried wearing his ninja costume to Grace's funeral. The annoying dweeb...

_"You can't wear that dreadful costume, Daniel!" Beatrice screamed, "Get your tie and suit."_

_Dan tried to explain, "But Aunt – "_

_"No, no, no, CHANGE!" Beatrice pointed her wrinkly finger to Dan's room._

_Dan sighed. "All right..."_

I was there when that happened. I was laughing my head off... on the inside, though.

There was also after the Clue hunt. Dan was fairly mature by then, but was still obsessed with ninjas. It happened right after we read Grace's letter.

_"Can we go to Japan again?" a hopeful Dan asked. I rolled my eyes._

_"No we can't, Dan," I said to him for the sixteenth time. "We have school, you know."_

_Dan sighed. "Party pooper..."_

I just noticed – he got turned down in 'fulfilling' his dream. That's sad. Maybe I should have been on his side... nah.

Next, Dan became a college student – very ironic, right? He actually passed the entrance exam.

Let me tell you what happened.

_I was really pissed off with Dan because he brought his shurikens. _

_"Why, would you bring shurikens in a college entrance exam?" I asked._

_"Oh, for protection, dear sister," Dan replied, shining his shurikens._

_I did a face palm._

Wow, I've seen actors and actresses do face palms in similar situations as that, and it actually kind of relieves me. Weird...

Anyway, some miracle came and Dan passed his entrance exam. Almost all the questions given were "SUPER DUPER EASY!" as Dan would say. So, if it were _really _that easy and was true (or if this really happened), I'm just going to ignore it and let Dan continue on with his life.

Let's fast forward to the day he graduated college.

_"Daniel Cahill?" a mysterious middle-aged girl asked._

"_That's me," Dan replied._

"_We would like to give you a job in Japan," she said._

_Dan's eyes widened; those circular whites landed on me. I nodded and gestured him to reply._

"_YES! YES! YES!" Dan jumped for joy. "Uh, I mean, of course."_

Well, we know the rest. Dan went off to Japan to pursue his dream job as an overseas worker in Japan and left me here in Boston to pursue mine. It's all good. But I miss him terribly.

We both chatted once in a while and exchange letters at times.** Sharpies and sticky-notes made up our last memories.** I remembered the first one: It was… laughable, I think.

_Hi Amy!_

_It's your brother, Dan, here. Well, things here in Japan are going great! I really have to make this quick._

_So, bye!_

_-Ninja Lord Dan_

That didn't really give anything but at least, I can see to it- he's alright. I would really miss talking with the _real _Dan.

But I would really like to give him a hand on this. He actually got a job. In another country, far away from America and its pay was high.

Just seven words to tell Dan:

"I am so proud of you, Dan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is for Another Artist's challenge. [I am not a well-known author/I am a rookie. :p] I _am _competing. :)  
><strong>

***Total Words: 734**

***I have replaced this chapter after some pointers from Another Artist. Thanks! :)  
><strong>

**The reason my date is: 'May 25th' instead of 'May 24th' is that, my time zone is, I think, GMT +8. **

***The genre would be changed every drabble. So, this drabble's genre is: Humor/Family. I tried putting _minimal _humor for this and more of the Family genre.  
><strong>

**Betaed by: rainingtearsofchocolate. Thanks! :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed! ^^**

**~Kaye**


	2. Chapter 2: Unfinished Business

**Unfinished Business**

**-June 6, 2011-  
><strong>

Vikram ruffled through stacks of paperwork and brown folders with the word "Confidential" on almost all of them. He wasn't happy at all.

He was frustrated.

He sat on his imported black office chair with arm rests, leaned on it and tried to relax. He put his almost wrinkly fingers together and thought for a while.

He was in deep thought on how to improve his business, reviewing all the past ideas of his employees that he had rejected calmly. He was clearly distracted, when his top agent's apprentice - also a Lucian - Mr. Smith came in unexpectedly.

Vikram looked up in surprise - but didn't show it, of course. "What is it, Smith?"

Mr. Smith looked as if he were in the Sahara desert, sweating like a pig and puffing. Vikram wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"It's about Johnny Richmond."

Vikram's eyes widened. "I thought we agreed on _never_ speaking of that name ever again."

Mr. Smith flinched at the words. "Well, sir, we - um, er..."

Vikram tightened his fist at the stammering. _It's vulgar for people to stammer, _he thought. He took a deep breath and said, "What. Is. It? You're wasting my time here."

"Um... sir, we just received notice that Johnny- er, I meant _he _didn't die." Mr. Smith backed away slowly, horrified with the potential outcome of his boss's cruel glare.

Vikram grasped one of the papers forcing it to crumple and tear. But he didn't say anything; that's what a Kabra would do. He only glared at Mr. Smith as the news sunk in.

There was dead silence in Vikram's big study (also his workplace). Mr. Smith - shaking in fear of the outcome - tried to look as confident as possible while Vikram remained silent.

A few moments passed by; Vikram stood up from his chair. "You think I'm happy about this _news_, Smith?"

"N-no," replied Mr. Smith, his arms at his back tightened into a fist, trembling.

"Well then." Vikram started to walk to where Mr. Smith was standing, and that was approximately three feet away from Vikram's desk. "Find. Him."

"Y-yes, sir." Mr. Smith saluted and ran for the door.

When he disappeared, Vikram went back to his chair and sat. _He's alive... interesting. _He grinned - an evil grin. _I will soon dispose of him._

* * *

><p>A few days later, Mr. Smith came back to Vikram's study.<p>

"Report?" asked Vikram.

"Sir, um, er..."

"Smith, not again. Remind me to tell Armand to train you _not _to stammer," Vikram told him. "It's... distracting."

Smith nodded.

"All right, onto business, is he-" Vikram looked around - for safety reasons - and approved that the room was deserted – "dead?"

Smith gulped. "N-no."

"NO?" Vikram was now furious. How can you fail to kill a harmless and defenseless past investor? It wasn't that difficult.

"No, sir, sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Smith," Vikram said, changing into a more neutral emotion. "We need to kill him, you understand?"

"Yes, yes I do, sir. But we found someone else," came Smith's reply.

Vikram was about to blow from infuriation when he heard the last part. He breathed in and relaxed, "Who?"

"We finally found Natalie; she was really beautiful today and-"

Vikram shook his head mentally. **"How can you find someone who was never lost to begin with?" he demanded.**

Smith didn't reply as fear started to grip him.

"I thought so," Vikram said solemnly. "Send search parties everywhere. Find him, whatever it takes."

* * *

><p>A week or so later, Smith came back to the study carrying a silver gun.<p>

Vikram, not bothering to look up, said, "News, Smith?"

"Richmond is dead."

Vikram laughed a victorious laugh, though he still didn't look up. "Good, Smith."

Smith walked slowly, nearer and nearer to Vikram and stopped.

"Yes, what do you want? What's with that silver gun?" Vikram asked, clearly confused.

"Actually, sir, this is a sniper."

"Ah, yes. What's the sniper for?" asked Vikram.

"This is the sniper that killed Richmond," Smith said after a pause. The sniper had a mysterious silver color and a snake design. "It's an M21 to be specific." Smith put the sniper carefully in front of Vikram.

Vikram nodded. He touched the silver weapon and grinned. "Smith, leave me."

"Of course." Smith disappeared at moment's notice.

After Smith went, Vikram stood from his desk. _He's dead. Good. _He took hold of the sniper and touched it again, his fingers tracing the snake design.

He smiled.

"Kabras always win."

* * *

><p><strong>*Total Words: 746<strong>

**A/N: Wow, almost the borderline... Phew. xD**

**This is for the second prompt of Another Artists' challenge. :) Betaed by: rainingtearsofchocolate and RageRunsStill. Thanks, guys! ^^ **

**Yup, this is my first time portraying Vikram, I hope I got him IC. :/ I always imagined him the quiet guy or something. _So, I dedicate this all to the quiet people!_ :D **

***Can you tell me how I did? I would really appreciate it. :) You know, in portraying Vikram and also the whole drabble. ;D Thanks if you do! :D**

**What else, what else, what else... hmm... I think, I'm done here. If you have any questions, feel free to ask! ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**~Kaye  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Motherly Advice

**Motherly Advice**

**-June 14, 2011-**

It was an early Saturday morning, a normal day for the Cahill family, who were still in their soft beds and in deep slumber, except for one- Hope.

"There," a chirpy Hope said, holding up a white rag. "All done."

Hope was doing her daily chores in the early morning: wiping their mahogany table, setting their best China ware, and all those little things.

As she returned the white rag back to its original place, she heard a yawn.

"Good morning, Mom," a sleepy Dan greeted. "What's for breakfast?"

"Well, good morning, Dan," Hope greeted back. "You're up early. Well, we have oatmeal, cereal and some toast."

Dan groaned, "Not again…" He pulled back his wooden chair and sat and started munching on a piece of brown bread.

Hope, seeing his disappointment, ignored it. What? It's not every day you like your breakfast. So, she decided to change the subject. "So, how was school, Dan?"

Dan flinched at the question, almost dropping his toast. "Er, same old, Mom." He tried covering his face from her, before any truth got out, but failed.

"What happened?" Hope asked in both a demanding and motherly tone. Was that even possible?

**He ignored her question and asked, "What kind of cereal do you prefer: Ko Ko Krunch or Honey Stars?" **

"You know, Dan, you can just tell me," Hope answered. "And you already know I don't eat cereal." She pulled the two cereal boxes from Dan, and returned it to his left side.

Dan blushed. He tried looking away or talking about something else, like the importance of mangoes to everyday life, why monkeys existed, why clowns were scary for some people or any random words that would pop up in his mind.

Hope felt the uncertainty of his actions and constant stalling. She started tapping her left foot; meaning, she's getting impatient or as Dan would say, "One of the Motherly Signs."

"Well…" Dan started, ready for utter punishment. "I failed."

"What?" Hope asked, raising her right eyebrow.

"I failed," Dan repeated. "I failed, specifically, in History class." He lowered his head in shame.

From an impatient face, it turned into a more motherly slash compassionate face together. "Oh, it's alright, Dan," she said, putting a hand on Dan's back, patting it slowly.

He smiled, "But I don't know how to make up for it."

Hope nodded, putting her arms on her hips. "Meaning, you're just going to give up?"

Dan thought for a moment then decided, "No way!"

"Are you sure you're not going to give up?" Hope repeated, smiling, her dimples showing.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Dan replied, standing up on top of his chair, saluting. "What's the first step?"

"First, can you please get down from there?" Hope asked, laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is so one of my short ones. x)

***Total Words: 459**

Yuppers, this is my first Hope/Dan fic. Hope you liked it. :)

***This is an AU, people. So, a teenage Dan talking to his **living **mom, alright? Let's just say... an ordinary day. :)**

***How did I do with Hope? Is she in character? :)**

Well, I think I'm done here. :D If you have any questions, feel free to ask. ;)

**Edit: Thank you, Another Artist [Amy] and purplephantasms for my mistakes. ^^**

*Kaye


	4. Chapter 4: The Daily Life of a Cat & Dog

**The Daily Life of a Cat and Dog**

**-June 20/21, 2011-**

"Mrrp." _Put me down! _

"Okay," an annoyed Dan said. He put me down on the black carpet. I gave him a small nod.

"Mrrp." _Thank you._

Hi there, I'm Saladin. I'm the legendary Egyptian mau of the great Grace Cahill. You just witnessed a moment of my everyday life in the Cahill home. A typical Daniel trying to carry me off my paws… and forcing me to catch his star-things, as I remember, he called it, "shurikens". Ugh, very annoying. I know. _GRUMBLE! _Ah, that would be my stomach, telling me it's time for luncheon.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

"Here, go get it!" Hamilton told Arnold, holding a chicken's bone.

"Arf!" replied Arnold, jumping up and down- tempted of the small bone. _I want the boooooone!_

Arnold jumped higher and higher. Finally, he retrieved the bone.

_Yum! _He was now licking the bone, his saliva drooling over the very small bone.

After a few moments with the bone, Arnold decided to do something active. He got the bone and walked to Hamilton's side.

"Arf!" barked Arnold, gesturing to play fetch outside. Hamilton, who saw Arnold's plea, nodded in agreement. He stood up and went for the door.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

Yum, yum! I just love red snapper. It's so delicious! I think it's my current obsession this year, aside from playing with yarn and chasing some colorful butterflies. Red snapper equals to… the best.

As I was munching on the delicious fish, Daniel decided to play a game. I know, I love him, but it's just not good if he disturbs me while eating my favorite treat!

"Hey, Saladin," Dan said.

"Mrrp?" _Yeah?_

"I want to play a game with you," Oh no…

Dan started to get the very last red snapper on my favorite porcelain plate which had the words, "Saladin" engraved on it with a pretty font.

"MRRP!" I complained. _NOOO! Don't get my treat!_

"Oh, don't complain, Saladin," Dan said. "It's just a harmless game."

"Mrrp?" _What is it?_

"Let's play fetch!"

Yeah, I know he wanted a dog when he was a kid but fetch… really? No. Just no.

"C'mon, Saladin!" He carried me up onto his under arms –let me tell you, not good- he opened the white door leading to the front yard.

I groaned. _Sigh. _I think I'm going to play fetch.

When, suddenly, a bone landed in my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

"Oops." Hamilton whispered to Arnold.

"Arf!" _Nooooooooo! My bone went to that insolent cat, who lives right beside our house! _

When something squishy arrived onto Arnold's face. A red snapper.

"Yuck." Hamilton managed to say. _Yuck indeed._

"Arf!" _I'll get back my bone. _Arnold bit the red snapper and walked over between the Holt's and the Cahill's home.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

I did what I could have done best: Bring over his bone and get my treat back!

Well, I didn't have to waste my time walking over to his house. I can already see he was waiting in the middle. As always.

I arrived, and he automatically gave me a death glare. _Give me back my bone! _

I shook my head. _Give me back _my _treat!_

_Not until you give me my bone!_

_My fish!_

_Bone!_

_Red snapper!_

_Bone!_

_Red snapper!_

_Let's just settle this. _Arnold barked. _The hard way._

_You bet._

Arnold and I ran around in circles trying to catch each other's tails, whoever got the other's tail first, wins. We kept at that for almost the whole afternoon, just to get our treats.

While we weren't looking, Hamilton walked over to Dan. "Weird… they _always _do this every single day."

"I know," Dan replied, shrugging. "**I wonder if they realize that all they do is run in circles all day.**"

"That's what I always told myself…"

"Yeah… let's just leave them to play," Dan said.

"Eh, sure," Hamilton agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

_Give up, Holt! _I cried. When will this guy give up?

_Never! You give up! _Arnold replied, still running around in a circle.

Then, suddenly, I stopped. Arnold bumped right over my tail. _What was that for? _He asked, still recovering.

_We should stop fighting. It isn't good. _I said to him. _Here, here's your bone back. _I dropped the bone onto the grass. _Bye. _

I walked away from him not bothering to get my red snapper.

Arnold lookedat the bone, wide-eyed and chased to me. _Here, here's your fish back. _Then he walked away.

I smiled. _Just like old times._

Now, you have discovered my daily life with that pit bull.

* * *

><p><strong>*Total Words: 748<strong>

**A/N: **GAH. Why am I always so near the border line? xD

Anyway, this is an Arnold/Saladin fic. :) My first, actually. Also, I think the first in the archive for both of the animals to star, in my opinion. ^^

**The reason why I used the italicized font too much is that, that's for the translations of the 'Arf!' and 'Mrrp.' of the two animals. Hope you understand! ^_^

I portrayed Saladin as a... I can't quite explain it. Er, a peace maker of some sort. :) While Arnold just like another Hamilton! ^^

Any questions? Please, feel free to ask. :D

Goodbye,

Kaye**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: The Winner Takes it All

**The Winner Takes it All**

**-June 27, 2011-  
><strong>

People have always said to you: '_You're such a loser!' 'You can never be a winner!' 'The kid has issues, just leave him.'_

Well, that happened to me once, I, Ned Starling.

I was always called names in my school, a nerd, a geek, and whatever they can think of. But one word struck me: _loser_. That really hurt whenever they call me that word. I was furious when _Mike Brown_ called me that.

Sure, he was the best jock of the whole school, joined every sport he can, that included physical work. He was one of the most popular guys of the whole school. He had the right to bully anyone he wanted because of everyone siding with him. No one _ever _stood up to him.

I stood up to him once. After my no-confidence then, I failed. He was a really, _really_, large guy: he was twelve inches taller than me, with his bulging muscles and a quite scary stare. I remember the incident like it was… two weeks ago…

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

"_Give me your lunch money, kid," Mike Brown had said, holding Arnold's neck and pushing him to the lockers. He was doing his daily bullying, last on the list: Getting people's lunch money. Ugh, I hate that guy. He's bullying poor little Arnold again._

"_B-But I won't have money for the next few days," Arnold replied, his voice shaking. He gulped. "I can't lunch then."_

"_Well, too bad, give it now."_

"_O-Okay…" Arnold reached in his pocket, trying to get the bills. I didn't know what to do, but one._

"_Leave Arnold alone, Mike!" I yelled bluntly. Oh no, what did I do…_

_Mike pushed Arnold to the side. "What do you want… Starling?" _

"_Uh…" Snap out of it Ned! Snap out of it! "Leave him alone! You have to get past through me before you hurt anybody else!"_

_Mike laughed. "Is this some kind of joke?" He walked nearer in front of me, his chest right above me, I gulped._

"_N-No," I said, shrinking back._

"_Oh, really?" He pushed me onto the white-tiled floor. Ouch. He knelt in front of me. "You can't do anything about it, _loser_."_

_The word struck at me like a lightning bolt. It was the first ever time a person called me that. I was angry, no not angry… furious._

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

_Ugh. _I hated that day more than the explosion in the Franklin Institute or any other that comes close. I needed to step up, be more confident, but I never had the guts.

You may call me, a wimp, a weakling but _never _a loser.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

Only time will tell on whoever will stand against him.

I have decided. It would be _me._

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

It was the big day.

I was on the sidewalk of the school, staring at the doorways, leading to whatever would become of me after this event.

I gulped. _I'm ready._

I walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

I could see that Mike was beating up another kid for his lunch money. I cracked my knuckles, silently. (If that was possible…)

"HEY, MIKE!" I yelled, yet again. "Get off that kid and come get some!" I motioned him to come closer. This would be my last day of living…

"What do you want, Starling?" Mike snarled. "You want to get pushed _again?_"

I shook my head. "You and your big mouth…"

"What did you say?" Mike asked, holding me up.

"You. Are. Stupid." Mike's eyes widened in anger.

"You think you can get away with this, _punk_?"

"Yes, sure, of course," I replied to him calmly. "You're just a big fat liar, who everyone is afraid of. You were never truly popular as I have observed. You were just '_popular_' because of you being brutal. No one ever liked you. You're just a stuck-up kid who just wanted to fit in."

"UGGGHH!" Mike let out, positioning his knuckles ready for a punch. But he let go of it. "Everyone, do you think I'm like that?"

I looked around and saw a lot of people nodding, getting ready to leave. I smirked.

**I may be a loser, but I feel like a winner.**

"Well," I said to Mike, getting out of his clutches. "I see everyone is out and so am I."

I walked away, filled with pride of finally letting that out after how many years.

* * *

><p><strong>Ω<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Total Words: 727<strong>

**A/N: **Why, hello! :)

Well, what do you think of this piece? ^^

Mike Brown- an OC I made on the spot. His the 'antagonist' of this chapter.

Lil' Arnold (I really can't think of a last name, other than brown at the moment xD)- he's the hopeless guy who got beaten up by Mike.

I hope Ned is IC, though. :) Yeah, I know it isn't normal for Ekats too 'stand-up' to bullies or any bigger guys like Mike. But I made this, so we can see Ned's... braver side. So, I *hope* I did a good job! :D

Oh, and if you're wondering why Ned never got a single head ache or anything, let's just say... he got cured, alright? :)

Kaye**  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Arguments and Realizations

**Arguments and Realizations **

**-July 20, 2011-**

_Sophie Watson, your dress is terrible. It burns my precious eyes._

_Sophie, I hate your dancing. You look like a peasant… squirming._

_Sophie, I would love to see you out of my sight. Forever._

This was all a miserable Sophie Watson can hear from a certain Natalie Kabra. Sure, they were friends now but those words kept on haunting her over and over again. Her good reputation was ruined because of the same person, who _criticized_ her graceful dancing. Even though, it was told that she was one of the best dancers of the whole Flyte School of London, England. She was a Janus, after all.

However, it wasn't her business in getting angry at the little brat, she was assigned to spy on her _not _to fight with her or even contact her in any other way. It was an easy job, spy on her and report to headquarters on whatever she was doing, but one thing that she least expected to happen was… they became _friends_.

It was a weird experience, but they managed to have something in common.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

_Natalie Kabra walked gracefully with her head held high to a cheerful Sophie Watson. Sophie didn't know how but… Natalie just had to worsen the day when she sees her face. She sighed when the cinnamon-skinned girl walked to her. Probably to criticize her skirt or something._

_And she was right._

"_Sophie, I dearly dislike your skirt today," a disgusted Natalie said. "Really? A polka-dot purple and yellow skirt. How can people be this vulgar?"_

_Sophie tightened her fists and flashed Natalie a small grin. That was the final straw. "What's with your hair, Natalie? Did a cat used it as a scratching post or did it sleep in there?" In that clever statement, Sophie started to smile._

"_Cute," Natalie stated. "But not good enough." Sophie's smile disappeared from the harsh come back of the Lucian._

"_**I just want a happily-ever-after. Is that too much to ask for?"**__ Sophie screamed, she looked around if anyone were there and noticed no one. "I've been spying on you for the last two years! You've been a pain in the butt for the whole two years! Telling my hair smells bad; my skirt is way too colorful for you 'precious' eyes, and most importantly, my _dancing_! You have crossed the line, Kabra."_

_Natalie flinched at the last line. No one in the _whole _school would ever call her by her last name. Well, except for her teachers, but she still hated it, it was a rare thing for a person to call her that, especially if that person's the one you've been teasing and hating. She kept quiet and didn't answer._

_Sophie calmed down. "You know what, forget it." She ran off tears starting to fall from her eyes. Life was terrible as she knew it._

_Natalie really didn't care of the sudden outburst of Sophie, but it was very… rare that Sophie got angry to anyone. She thought for a moment and decided to tell her on dismissal time._

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

_The sound of the dismissal bell rang; Sophie was the first one out of her classroom. She couldn't care less on whoever got bumped or anything, she just wanted to go home and get out of this day of torture, when a pair of amber eyes stopped her: Natalie Kabra._

"_Stop right there," Natalie said, blocking the way of the exit so Sophie can't escape. "I have to talk to you."_

_Sophie wrinkled her nose, and looked down. "What is it now, Natalie?"_

"_Oh, just something I'd like to tell you."_

"_What is it now? Do I smell weird, does my hair look like a mess-"_

_Natalie opened her mouth to reply but Sophie cut her off. "Straight to the point, Kabra."_

_Natalie sighed. "Alright. I would like to offer you a… proposition."_

"_What kind of proposition?" Sophie asked curiously, raising an eyebrow._

"_Oh, shopping."_

_Sophie gasped. Shopping was one of her favorite past times, aside from spying and all, shopping was number one! "Is this some kind of trick?"_

"_Nope. Meet me later four in the afternoon in the back of the school grounds, okay?" With that, Natalie walked off and into her limo, leaving a confused Sophie._

_Making things short, it was the best afternoon of her whole Janus life._

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**Total Words: 723**

**A/N:**

The reason why my drabbles are so... late is because my laptop and [family's] computer got a virus. So, I was forced to give up my laptop to my Dad's store for restoration. But the bad news... all documents, pictures, and even banners [D:], were all gone. So, I had to rewrite **everything**. [sigh] I'm sorry, guys! D:

Hope you'll like this new chapter. ;))

-Kaye Nightshade


	7. Chapter 7: Arguments and Blackmail

**Arguments and Blackmail**

**-July 20, 2011-**

It was a sunny afternoon. Amy Cahill was walking home from the supermarket, holding two brown bags of groceries filled with milk, vegetables, meat… _junk food._

Amy couldn't wait to go home to relax after a hectic morning of work. _But… _she thought. _Reagan's coming over at our house to meet up with Dan, so I might not get to relax that well after she arrives._

She arrived in front of her home. It was a sweet and simple house, not that decorative but can suffice in its design, with its cream-colored walls and cerulean roof. If you would look real closely, you can see a hidden "M" on the mahogany door. Amy opened the door and went inside.

_Not much noise yet. _Amy looked at her digital watch, it was two o'clock. _Two more hours until she arrives… _She went to the kitchen and put all the foods and drinks to its proper places; canned goods in the cupboard, frozen foods in the freezer, and so on.

After a few minutes, she was done. She cleaned up the sweat that built up on her forehead and went up to take an afternoon nap.

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

Amy woke up with a start from the sound of breaking glass. _Dan's here. _She quickly got dressed and combed her hair and wore her house slippers and ran downstairs on what's happening.

"What's going on?" Amy yelled at Dan and Reagan. "What's with the sound of breaking glass?"

Dan and Reagan ignored Amy and continued fighting.

"Australia is a country, dimwit!" Reagan screamed at Dan.

"NO! Australia is a continent! CAN'T YOU MEMORIZE YOUR CONTINENTS?" Dan screamed back. This was becoming Mini-World War Three. No doubt.

"DAN! REAGAN!" Amy yelled loudly. "Australia is both a country and continent."

Dan and Reagan stared at Amy for a while, and then faced each other again.

"You know," Reagan said. "AUSTRALIA IS A COUNTRY!"

Dan did a face palm. "Australia is a continent!" He started to come nearer to Reagan and give her a "pat in the head". Even though, it's rude for a guy to hit girls, _especially _on the head, but this was Dan.

Amy sighed at both and saw something very particular on Reagan's hands. "Baseball cards?" she said out loud.

"Yes, Amy, _baseball cards,_" Reagan said, flashing ten special cards at Dan. "I know what he'll do to me, Amy. And a Tomas should always be ready.**If he so happened to take one more step, I would burn all his baseball cards right now.**"

Dan smirked. "You don't have a lighter."

Reagan grinned; she got something from her pocket- a small blue lighter. "Oh, then what's this?"

Dan flinched, nervousness taking over him. "You're seriously _not _gonna burn my baseball cards, right?"

Reagan shrugged, playfully. "I don't play jokes in matters like this, Cahill."

Amy walked to Reagan and pulled the lighter and baseball cards from her. Dan sighed in relief.

"HEY!" Reagan whined. "That's _my _lighter and blackmail!"

"Uh huh…" Amy said, putting the two things on the table behind her. "So, tell me what happened or I'll never give this back."

Dan and Reagan sighed. "Fine," they both said.

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

After about five minutes of talking it over, because of their Geography homework assigned to them, both were given the country: Australia.

Amy nodded. "As I have said, to just clear this up, Australia is both _country _and _continent_."

"Fine, smarty pants." Reagan pulled a chair, sat down and wrote on a piece of bond paper. Amy gestured Dan to go on and _help _Reagan with the home work _without _smacking her on the head. Dan sighed on those words and went to Reagan.

Amy smiled and remembered something. "Wait, where did the sound of breaking glass come from?"

"Oh, that was my cellphone," Reagan replied to her.

_Who in the world would have a sound of breaking glass as their ring tone? _Amy thought. _Well, we are Cahills. We've never been normal._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Total Words: 663**

The character suggestion was from the awesome, Theia 47 (Theia)! :D The next drabble would be up soon. When I start writing it. XD

CC is very much appreciated and flames are just there to make my day hotter than it already is.

Hope you all enjoyed. 8)

**-Kaye Nightshade  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: The Silent Treatment

**The Silent Treatment**

**-July 20, 2011-**

"You can't say that to your own little brother, Beatrice!" a young Grace screamed, her face turning red after an hour of explaining to her sister about Fiske being harmless.

"What do you mean?" Beatrice spat. "He stole my hairbrush! He deserves to be punished!"

Grace sighed. "No, Beatrice, he's just a _baby. _You don't expect babies to be perfect, you know."

Beatrice's eyes twitched. "What's the use of that little… brat anyway!"

Grace gasped at Beatrice's comment to their little brother. She couldn't believe she would say that. She couldn't believe they were _sisters_. Grace was kind and caring to Fiske while Beatrice was grouchy and doesn't even care about Fiske in any kind of way. "You don't have the right to say that, Beatrice."

"Of course I do," Beatrice pointed out. "I'm the oldest."

Grace's fist tightened. That was the only reason she couldn't get through. She wished her Dad or Mom would be here. _But that would never happen, _she thought. _It only leaves Dad, Beatrice and I to take care of little Fiske. But Dad decided to run off…_

She sighed. "Never mind this, Beatrice." Grace walked away from the older sister, she felt guilty for not protecting poor little Fiske, she wished she had done better in protecting him. She walked to Fiske's room for a little comforting from the little one.

"Gu… gu? Gu-wace?" a young Fiske asked.

"Hi there, Fiske," Grace greeted with a sad smile.

"Why you-you sad?"

Grace sighed. "Oh, nothing. It's just Beatrice…"

Fiske nodded. For a baby, he totally understood Grace of her problems and conflicts with Beatrice. Grace predicted Fiske would be a very intelligent man when he grows up. Fiske decided to keep quiet of the situation. "I-I wanna sleep now, Gu-wace."

Grace nodded. "Alright." She tucked the little one in and sang to him.

_Oh, sweet little one,_

_You would always be the one,_

_I would care for and love for._

_Oh, sweet little one,_

_You're my one and only fawn._

_I love how you,_

_Wake up on dawn._

_Oh, sweet little one,_

_You're my only one._

_Oh, sweet little one,_

_I won't be gone for long._

Grace's lullaby ended with a soft tune, and she saw Fiske sleeping peacefully on his crib, smiling. Grace gave him a kiss on the forehead and stood up to leave. "Good night, little one."

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

Grace woke up at the sound of a baby crying. _Fiske._ She ran downstairs and saw Beatrice having a loud talk with the little one. "What did you do to him?"

Beatrice looked back surprised and saw Grace. "He stole my hairbrush _again_!"

"It's just a hairbrush, Bea-"

"No, it's not _just _a hairbrush. It's the one Michael gave to me!" Beatrice yelled. "And I don't want anything to happen to that brush. _Nothing_."

"You know, Beatrice, you're not the only one with a life, you know!" Grace yelled back.

Beatrice sneered. "What do you mean?" My life needs more help than yours! I have a big reputation to keep at school and boost my popularity more!"

"**Everyone needs help at some part of their life, so what makes you think you're different?**" Grace asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My life needs more help than yours or anybody else in this wretched world! I have a big reputation to keep at school, I think pimples are starting up and-"

"… And that's your explanation for making Fiske cry?"

Beatrice pursed her lips for an answer, but for once, she was speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Total Words: 586<strong>

**A/N:**

OHMAIGOSH. This story [*cough* I mean, drabble collection *cough*] is complete! :O Thanks to all the reviewers, favorites and alerts. I really do appreciate. ^-^ I love you all. ^o^

The journey is finally over. :)

So, basically this drabble is about the younger Beatrice, Grace and Fiske, okay? :) Oh, and the song for Fiske... I really do have the tune but... never mind. :P Oh, and I **own **that song, okay? Okay. :))

Oh, and after the results and all those stuff, I'll just replace the chapters that needs tweaking up. (Source from the reviewers, e.g. Syberian Quest, purplephantasms, Another Artist, etc.)

Love you all, keep on writing! :DD Oh, and reviews would be very appreciated. ^^

**-Kaye Nightshade**


End file.
